Beyond Birthday's Legacy, Like Father Like Son
by IKilledMisa
Summary: It has been 3 months since Kira died. Near is the new L and somebody wants to get him, BB's slightly insane but brilliant son. The battle between the two heirs is on! this story really kicks off at chapter 3. Chapters 1&2 are more like intros.
1. The Mysterious Hacker

**London****, England**

The choppy black haired 23 year old sat at one of his computers in the dark. He was running a search through vast amounts of records and data bases. Hacking into loads of computer systems. He could've taken so much from the things he had hacked into. Bank details, military information, police records but he didn't he was just searching for one thing. He'd been searching since the day his father died on the 21st January 2004. He didn't know his father personally, all he knew about him was he was a serial murderer and the world's greatest criminal.

He was born in Los Angeles but he and his mother moved away to London when he was still a baby. His mother died when he was a 4 in a car accident and his foster parents had only told him about his true father when he turned 17. They had told him everything they knew. He wanted to travel to California to see his father in prison but found out he wouldn't be able to because his father was in a maximum security asylum. He was a very smart boy in fact all of his life he had always out done everyone. He came top in his class at everything. He had a strange gift he was able to see the names and life spans of everyone around him. It wasn't really a big deal to him. He didn't really care all he wanted was one thing. Revenge.

He sighed and stood up from his computer. The room was pitch black aside from the light from the computer screens and a purple & red lava lamp but he could see everything as clear as day light. He walked over to a switch on the wall and flipped it. The whole room lit up. He blinked a while and then turned to a mirror. He stared at himself and put his thumb to his mouth. _I wonder if I look anything like him_ he thought to himself_. I haven't managed to find a decent photo yet_. This thought had haunted him for years. He walked into the kitchen of his apartment and started rummaging through the fridge. ***_RING! RING! RING!* _**The telephone went. He closed the fridge and went to pick up the phone. "Hello" he said in a tired monotone voice

"Blythe, it's mummy" said a chirpy voice on the other end of the phone

"Oh hi mum"

"How've you been sweetie? You know me and daddy worry about you"

"I've been ok mum. I've just been really busy recently and every body at work is pissin' me off. They're just so fuckin' stupid"

"Oh honey has it been another one of those times when you've told them something and they wouldn't listen. Then you were proven right?"

"Yeah. Now everyone in the office is pissed off at them. If they had listened to me this wouldn't have happened. You would've thought they'd learn, I mean all I've been working there two years and I've never once been wrong"

"I know sweetie. It's so frustrating when people don't listen but remember sometimes its best to let them make their own mistakes. Don't get too wound up about it and don't swear. You're better than that"

"Yeah, ok mum"

"Well I have to go now sweetie. Call us once in a while, ok?"

"Yeah I will. Bye mum"

"Bye sweetie. Love you"

"Love you too" He put the phone down and went back to the kitchen. He made sure not to mention food over the phone because he knew his foster mother would start giving him a lecture about 'eating well'. He pulled out a half eaten pizza and stuck it in the oven. While it was warming up he took out a pot of strawberry jam and started to eat it. He loved strawberry jam. He had always loved it but he never ate it on bread he always ate it with his fingers. He returned to his bedroom with his pot of jam and sat back down at the computer. One of his searches had finished. "Let's see what you've found for me this time" he said to the computer. He had hacked into the police records. This time for Japan. In almost every country between 2004 and 2010 there was a big gap. It was practically impossible to find any records of anything. "Nothing? You fucker Kira!" Blythe shouted at the computer. It had been about 3 months since Kira had disappeared. Blythe hated Kira because he had killed his father. He also hated L because he was the one who put his father behind bars which lead to his death. Blythe knew that Kira was dead even though 95% of the world didn't believe it. Why would they? Kira had been around for 6 years and those fools all thought he was God. For 6 years Blythe had been searching on and off….after all he did have a life outside of revenge. He'd been searching for Kira & L. He wasn't really sure what he'd do when he found L. He knew he would kill Kira but since that had already been done that was one luxury he had to live without. What to do with L though, that was a different matter. He didn't want to make the same mistake his father did. He had decided that first he would have to find L then he could start making his revenge plans. _One day L, one day I'll find you. There's just one piece left in the puzzle _he thought before being interrupted by the sound of the bell on the oven.

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan**

Near was busy playing with his toys. People where still scared of Kira and so nothing much had happened lately. _I'm bored, I wish Mello was around so I could fight with him_ he thought. Suddenly a beep came from the computer and a big 'W' appeared in a fancy font on the screen. "Oh good, Watari's calling" he said to himself and climbed onto the chair still clutching his robots. "What is it Watari?" Near asked

"L, I have had reports from the military of someone hacking into the computers. They think it might be terrorists"

"Which military are we talking about?" asked Near starting to think

"Only 5 countries around the world have reported it but there is a fear that there will be more"

"Has anything actually happened?"

"Not yet"

"No viruses? No threats? No information stolen? Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Ok Watari. Leave this with me for a bit. If there is any change. Let me know"

"Understood" the screen went blank. Near started to play with his robots again. _Why would someone hack into military computers around the globe and not demand anything? _Near thought. Wheels were turning in his head and he started to play with his white wavy hair. It was obvious that this person wasn't a terrorist or if he was he was bidding his time. This person wasn't a usual hacker as nothing had been done to the computers. No information was taken, at least to their knowledge and no viruses had been sent out. _Hmmmm there is a possibility that this is just some bored hacker playing a joke or practicing his skills. I must watch his movements and see what happens _he finally thought. This was a very interesting factor though. Somebody who can hack into military information is highly intelligent especially if he could do it without being detected. He would be able to do anything with this ability but he doesn't he leaves everything as it is. He obviously has some ulterior motive. There is something he wants, but what? Near pondered and then climbed back onto the chair and put his headset on. "Watari. This is L. Which country first reported the hackings?"

"It was the USA"

"Ok. Which other countries have reported hackings?"

"There was Russia, China, Korea and Germany"

"Thank you Watari. I am going to monitor what happens. Let me know if anything changes. Do not let the media know about this. If this is a hacker or terrorist who is trying to get information. He will read about it and change his strategy. Also it will cause panic in society if it is heard that somebody is hacking into the military"

"Understood" again the screen went blank. So this guy has started with large countries. He must be looking for something or someone. Near picked up a robot and through it across the room. Near had a strange feeling that this hacker had probably got into the military's computer systems before without being detected. Perhaps he had gotten careless this time, no maybe if it was just 1 country but 5. Maybe he wanted to be detected, that was a possibility. He started with the USA, could that be a clue? There is also the possibility that this hacker might be doing the work for a third party. It's too early to jump to conclusions. I just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: Most of this story is probably going to be written from Blythe's perspective (yes, that is a real name type 'Blythe name' into google if you don't believe me lol)  
I would like to know your opinions on this story. Ultimately it is my story and my choice whether I go ahead with it but I do like to hear the voice of the people. **

**Anybody who rates reviews my story/stories I love you.....You rock!! *gives you a present***


	2. Let the Game Begin!

**London****, England**

Blythe walked into work. He was wearing a black blazer, torn faded jeans, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and on his right arm he wore a black & white striped arm warmer. It was raining outside so he also wore a Slipknot beanie hat. He waved to all the people in the office and walked over to his desk. He plonked his 'Black Parade' messenger bag on the desk and flopped back into his chair. "Good morning B. How's the weather out there" laughed a male voice. Blythe looked up at one of his co-workers and friend, Mike Lenard. "It's cold and wet but that's the Great British weather for you" he laughed back and took off his beanie.

"Hey since its Friday are you gonna be coming down to the pub after work?" Mike asked

"Oh I dunno Mike"

"Come on it'll be fun. Its Friday let your scruffy hair down once in a while" he said ruffling Blythe's hair

"Alright I'll come to the pub just stop messing my hair" laughed Blythe batting Mike's hand away

"Oh by the way I mailed you the PDF file with the list of tests that need to be done"

"Oh cheers mate I'll get right on it"

"You should, since the big boys upstairs screwed up our work load has tripled in size" Blythe shook his head and turned on his computer. "Well I'll let you work your magic since I know you're the best in the business" said Mike and walked off. Blythe smiled; there was no denying he was the best in 'the business'. The login screen appeared on the computer.

**USERNAME: B. Burton  
****PASSWORD: **********

Blythe worked primarily as a computer & internet tester and professional hacker. This in a nutshell meant he was legally allowed to hack into other computers undetected to check security, bugs and glitches, anything really. That was his job but as well as that he also assisted the company in other IT and technological factors. He had even designed the software that the company used. He was valuable to the company his vast charisma and high intelligence meant he did most of the negotiating and meetings with clients and other businesses. _I wonder if L has found out about me hacking into the military's _computers he wondered. _I hacked 5 at once he has probably worked out that I wanted to be detected and is waiting for me to make my next move_. Blythe knew that L wouldn't make a move yet it was too early. The ball was still in Blythe's court. _Well, I'll make my move when I'm ready L just you hang in there_. Blythe smirked to himself as he ran through the tests. He suddenly noticed he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Then he realised he still had his wet blazer on. He laughed quietly to himself. "I'm the smartest person in this office and yet I don't even remember to take off my blazer"

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan**

"Watari, has there been anymore reports of hackings?" asked Near fixing his headset

"No, nothings happened. It looks like it was just a fluke"

"No it's too early to assume that. I have a theory that this person wanted to be detected to get my attention"

"What makes you think that?" Watari asked. Near picked up a model plane & some toy soldiers and started to play with them.

"Doesn't it strike you as slightly odd that somebody would bust into all those countries and do nothing? This is just my hypothesis but I think that this person has no interest at all with these countries military. I think he is trying to find me but it is still too early to say"

"How can you be sure its you he's looking for though?"

"As I just said it's still too early to say but this is something that I've come up with so far. A normal terrorist wouldn't have gone into military information just to take a peek, he would've used it and taken action by now and a normal hacker would've had a purpose for going into it. Also a normal hacker unless he was a rookie would've tried to be undetected. This person clearly wasn't bothered about whether he was detected or not."

"I see what you're getting at now L. I'll inform you if there are any changes"

Near didn't say anything he just switched off the computer screen. "So Mr Hacker if my theory is correct and you want to find me what will your next move be?" He knocked one of the toy soldiers over who was holding a radar dish. "I'll just have to wait and see" Near smiled slightly. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

* * *

**London****, England**

Blythe was tearing through all the tests he had to do when his phone rang. "Hello, Blythe Burton" he answered

"Hi B its Lisa from upstairs" said a jolly, dainty voice

"Hi Lisa, what can I do for you?"

"Well Mr. Princeton wants you to come up to his office when you're ready"

"Ok I'll be up in a minuet"

"Okie dokie. I'll tell him you're coming up. See you in a minuet"

"Bye" Blythe slowly got up from his chair and started to walk towards the lifts. "Oi! Where you off to?" Mike bust in

"Nowhere fun. The boss man wants to see me" Blythe moaned. "No doubt he's gonna ship me off to another bloody meeting in another bloody country"

"I think it's so unfair. You always get to travel abroad to do business and we have to stay in London" whined a young woman with short curly black hair

"Trust me Mel it's not as fun as it sounds" Blythe reassured her before heading out to the lifts even though it was clear she didn't believe him. Mr. Princeton's office was only one floor up but Blythe enjoyed taking the lift because that meant that his boss had to wait for him. _That's how I roll_ thought Blythe. **_*DING* _**Blythe walked casually into his bosses office. "Hi Lisa" he said to a cute little blonde woman sitting behind a large desk. She was wearing a tight black sweater over a plain white shirt and a black mini skirt. "Hi B. Go right on in" she said sweetly. Blythe casually strut in and closed the door. His skull t-shirt and torn jeans look was a mega contrast to his boss's swish suit. "Ahhh Blythe glad you could make it. Please sit down" he said. The two of them sat in their chairs. Mr. Princeton sat down straight away but Blythe always sat with his knees to his chest. "First of all Blythe I would like to apologise to you for not listening to you. As I'm sure you are aware since these last blunders a lot of people have lost faith in our organization."

"That can easily be brought back. I'm already 63% through all the tests and it's not even lunch time and the 'mop-up' won't take me very long to do" Blythe assured him

"That's just what I'm talking about Blythe. You are the companies top worker there so far hasn't been a job you couldn't do. You've already saved my company money by helping the tech teams when something goes wrong with anything."

"It's pretty simple really. You can figure it out with intuition. Anyway you already pay me more money than any other employee because I assist other departments." Shrugged Blythe. Mr. Princeton got right down to the point after that. "Blythe how would you like to be in charge of the whole of our Relations sector?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Your charisma and cunning is bigger then everyone here's put together. We need someone who will be able to keep up good relationships with the public, the investors and our partners both in the UK and abroad. Of course you will get a pay rise, more vacation time as well. What do you say?" Blythe thought about it. _If I have power over the relations overbroad I'll need to travel a lot more that can work out in my favour if I search for L abroad then he won't be able to find me as easily_. He smiled. "Alright but I wanna keep working in the same office I am at the moment and I wanna keep some of the staff that are already working in the Relations department. I won't be able to handle all these responsibilities myself" he lied

"Done. Now I need you to fly over to Amsterdam next week to fix up this mess with Zenra."

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan**

"L" Near dropped his Action Man figure and scrambled to his headset

"What is it Watari?"

"More countries military have been broken into"

"Which ones?"

"This time it's Spain and Australia"

"Has anything been done?"

"Nope. It's the same as last time"

"So he's not actually doing anything to the military and he doesn't have a particular pattern in doing things. Watari I think this is just to remind me that he's still at large. I have a feeling that something will happen soon but I'm not sure what"

The next week Near was still thinking about what this mysterious hacker wanted. He turned on the news and was horrified to see the news channels had somehow managed to find out about the hackings into the military. Near scrambled to his headset. "Watari! I told you not to let the media know about this"

"I didn't L. I don't know how the Medias found out about this only you and I know about it"

"No only you, I and the hacker know about it. This is his move and now the balls in my court" he started twirling his white hair.  
"_The information was sent to the American, Russian, Chinese, Korean, German, Spanish and Australian press via an anonymous sender. The news has caused whole nations to panic." _said the news reporter on the television. "Watari I need you to get me the packages that the information was sent in. We need to examine them for physical evidence"

"Understood. I'll do what I can".

"Ok Mr Hacker you have my attention now. Your move." Near said to himself. Near felt he'd need to call in some more hands for this case though or maybe there was nobody else meant to be on this case. Maybe this was a game just meant for the two of them. Either way let the game begin!

* * *

**A/N: I know that this story is starting off pretty slow and boring but it will get better.**

**Please review**


	3. When Genius Becomes Madness

**Somewhere in Japan**

Near had finally managed to track down the packages that the anonymous sender had tipped off the press with. The physical evidence test had come back. Near sat in the middle of the floor playing with some Lego while reading the report. Watari was standing behind him. "So they found nothing" Near said just to break the silence

"Yes, the only DNA and physical evidence that we could lift was from the postal workers and the people who had handled the information once it was taken out the envelopes. The sender had even used cello tape to seal the envelopes. We did manage to find where they were sent from though."

"I know Amsterdam but that isn't much help. This person is highly intelligent and it's clear that he's testing me. I think that this person sent these packages from Amsterdam because that's where he was but I don't think he lives there."

"You mean he just sent them from Amsterdam so it isn't as easy to find him. He's trying to trick you"

"That is correct. Also this person is very finicky. He made sure no evidence of him was left on either the information or the envelopes." Near finished piecing together a tower for his Lego castle and stared at it quietly. "He has no particular pattern in his activities so it's hard to predict when and what his next move will be."

"He probably knows we were testing for evidence"

"Of course he does its obvious. Don't underestimate this person Watari. The fact that he was able to hack into the military proves how intelligent he is on its own." Near twirled a lock of his hair. _So far there is the possibility that he hasn't committed a crime, depending on who this person actually is_ Near thought realising that this person could be a legal hacker. He picked up some more Lego and started to construct the next tower for his castle. "Watari I'd like to know your opinion on this. What is _your_ analysis of this person?" Near asked

"Well he's definitely intelligent and he's mapped out his movements. He has no particular pattern though so either he has a busy life or he is impulsive. He's making sure he doesn't commit crimes but it's starting to show more and more that he wants your attention"

"That's just what I'm thinking. I also think that he is quite childish and doesn't like to lose. Did you notice how he acted when he didn't get a reaction from me about his hackings?" He paused his construction of the Lego tower and started to twirl his hair. _Intelligent, childish, mapped out movements, impulsiveness and a desire to beat me. This person has a similar mentality to Mello! _Near dropped his Lego. Watari went over to him. "What is it L?" Near quickly turned to Watari.

"Watari this person is like Mello. He could be extremely dangerous and he maybe willing to use any method to get what he wants. I have to play his game. If I don't there is no way to tell what will happen". Near paused and picked up his Lego again. "Watari call a meeting together with the International Criminal Police Organization. I want it held in America"

* * *

**London****, England**

_"The military and police have assured us that no information was taken out by the hacker or demands made and no viruses were sent out and they are doing all they can to find out who infiltrated their information…."_

Blythe sat in front of the telly with his knees against his chest smirking. It had been three days since he returned to England. _Bet this rattled your cage L_ he thought to himself. He walked over to the kitchen area started to make his dinner. "Now that you're busy wondering what I'm going to do next I can carry on with the next part of my plan. I'll find who my father was" he said to himself as he started to fry a steak. He had found some valuable information from networking in the underground and hacking into the American police files. All he needed now was the finer details. There was no guarantee on how long that would take though. "AH SHIT!!!" Blythe screamed as some hot oil spat onto his left arm. He took the pan off the hot hob and went to sink to cool down the burn. He had two tattoos on his left arm one was large black picture of the Grim Reaper with his scythe. Even though Blythe's arms were very skinny it was tastefully done and on his left wrist he had his initials 'B.B.' in Old English font. When the burn had stopped stinging and he had finished his dinner he turned off the TV and went into his bedroom with a pot of strawberry jam and sat at his computers. He hacked into the US police records of what was known as 'The Los Angeles BB Murder Case' on one of his computers and read through everything carefully analysing it in his brain. _My father was a brilliant man _he thought proudly brushing aside the fact he was an insane serial murderer. So his father's real name was Beyond Birthday but he used the alias Rue Ryuzaki, clever and he was serving life in a California psychiatric prison. On Blythe's second computer he needed to find more information that is mainly birth and medical records. The police records didn't show much about him only a photo_._ Strangely though Blythe wasn't able to see Beyond Birthday's name and life span like he could everybody else's but he put that down to the fact that Beyond Birthday was dead_. I do look awfully like him_ Blythe smiled. For hours he sat at the computers searching for anything but found nothing. It was as if he was never born he just appeared out of thin air. _There's only one explanation for that some bastard has stolen it, destroyed it or hidden it_ he snarled and slammed his fist on the table. He got up from his chair and started to pace the room. "Damn it L! You fucker! I fucking hate you! Now I can't even find out who I fucking well am!" he screamed and then fell to the floor and cried. He cried for what seemed like a life time then he stopped and just lay there sprawled out on the floor not even blinking. Then started softly singing to himself.

"Hush little baby don't you cry daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby

And if that lullaby's not heard daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird

And if that mocking bird doesn't sing daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass"

He finally got off the floor and walked over to the computer. He narrowed his wide dark eyes and smiled wickedly "Ok L lets up the stakes a bit. By now you should've figured out my goal and I'm going to show you the lengths I'm willing to go. If I were you I'd be calling together a meeting with Interpol. That doesn't bother me though you can do what you want. I haven't broken the law and you don't even know where I am. I'll be able to find what I want about Beyond Birthday it'll just take me a little longer than I thought. Make no mistake though L. I will win this game." He started to laugh hysterically.


	4. Like Father Like Son

**London****, England**

"No, we can't afford that sort of publicity……I don't care what CyberNet are doing….I know that but this isn't the right time…..don't bloody argue with me. I'm the head of Relations, I say what goes and if you even try to go against me I will bring you down so hard your bones will shatter……I'll tell you when we can go ahead with it….yes, alright good bye" Blythe slammed the phone down. He was still very angry about the night before.

"I never knew you could be so ruthless" said Mike. "You don't really look the type"

"Well it's always the people you least suspect and you know that I'll do anything to get what I want and lets face it this company would be completely fucked if I wasn't so ruthless" he laughed and turned to Mike. "I sent you over the completed tests by the way"

"Oh cheers B. I don't know how you managed to do it. You really are a genius"

"It's not really that hard to do if you run more than one test at once you get the job done quicker and if you program the computer to 'auto-mop' than you cut down your work load by approximately 33%"

"Can you program mine to 'auto-mop'?" asked Mike fascinated by Blythe's incite

"Of course I can. I designed the software. I'll do it now for you" Blythe unfurled his legs, stood up and walked along the office to Mike's desk. _L's probably made arrangements for a meeting with Interpol now _he thought. _I mustn't get side tracked from my work though. _He typed and clicked away at the computer and was done within minuets. "Ok that's all done for you" he smiled and got up. One of the chains on his trousers got caught on the chair. "Damn it" he moaned. "Hey Mike are you gonna come to karaoke tonight?" he asked un-hooking himself

"Yeah why aren't you?"

"No I am. I'm just gonna be a little late tonight. There's some stuff I need to sort out"

"No worries, I'll save you a seat"

"Cheers mate"

"Hey what are best friends for" Mike shrugged and patted him on the back. Blythe smiled, put his hands in the pockets of his black & red Tripps and made his way back to his desk. He had already planned what he was gonna do. He was gonna take L head on. He knew that L would've noticed the pattern that with everything he did America would always be first. The night before he had even made sure the American police would be able to know he hacked into their records. That would all be done in good time though he had other things to worry about and he did have a life outside of L. Blythe sat at his desk with his knees against his chest and scratched his black choppy hair before turning back to his computer screen. _He can damn well wait 'til I'm ready _he smiled and continued to do his work. Every so often he would pick up a jam doughnut and take a bite out of it. The taste of the jam calmed him down.

After work he headed on home. There were a few things he had to prepare before he could go out to karaoke. He poked around his bedroom and attached a cable to a camera which he was going to use to transfer the sound that he would record. _There we go L I'll see you soon _he thought while fixing up a voice distorter. He smiled and picked up a printed out photo which he had framed. He looked at it and then at the mirror. "Like father, like son" he said hugging the photo a small tear formed in his eye but he shook it off. Blythe switched off the light in the bedroom and walked out the door. He picked up the black leather jacket that was lying on the sofa and put it on. Then picked up his bag and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

**Washington****, America**

The large hall was filled the hustle and bustle. Police from around the globe where gathered in that one hall. Each person arguing with the other. Some claiming the hacker to be a terrorist, others claiming it to be a big joke and some claiming it to be an informant it was hard to tell what each person was saying the way they were shouting over each other. The police were arguing amongst themselves. Then a man in a dark trench coat and hat holding a laptop computer walked into the room and everyone quietened down. He opened the laptop and a white screen with a big black letter 'L' in Old English font appeared on it. The room quietened down. "Good afternoon everyone. This is L" said a synthetic voice from the computer. The man plugged in a microphone to the computer and voice carried on speaking. "I trust you all understand why I have called you together"

"You're going to help us stop the terrorist!" yelled out one of the officers. Then another roar of people arguing started. "Hold on a second. This person is not a terrorist." The synthetic voice insisted

"Are you insane? He's hacked into military information. He could take down the entire defence system." Protested another officer

"If he was a terrorist and that's what he was going to do he would've done so by now" the room fell silent. "Listen to me. This person does not want to take down the militaries defence but he does have the ability to do so. That is his trump card. I think that he doesn't want to commit a crime but he will if he is threatened, ignored or provoked"

"He has committed a crime though by breaking into military information" yelled another officer and the roar from the crowd started again. The synthetic voice just continued. "Not necessarily. This person could be a legal hacker so we cannot say for sure whether he is breaking the law. Rest assured though he is not a terrorist but he is dangerous if we do not co-operate"

"But what can we do? He hasn't made any demands"

"That is because he doesn't want money or power. What he wants is information but not information about military tactics. He wants to find something or someone." The room went quiet and everybody just looked at each other. "I am aware that more countries militaries have been hacked into and you all have great concern. Therefore I would like to request full co-operation from the police worldwide, especially America" The police chatted amongst themselves for a moment. "Why so much America, L?" the American representative called out

"A very good question and the answer is very simple. America is the only country he has been consistent about" more mutterings came from the crowd. "The first 5 countries he hacked into were USA, Russia, China, Korea and Germany. He hacked into the USA first. Next he tipped off the media in those countries causing panic but not in that order according to the post dates. He sent it USA, Germany, Russia, China and Korea. He has always kept America as No.1 which is a clue. Tell me, have any of your police records been hacked into?" the representative put his hand to his mouth and thought for a minuet. "Now that you mention it L. Somebody did hack into the records but he only hacked into cases that concerned Los Angeles."

"Was anything taken?"

"Yes, some information about the culprit in one particular case but not much was known about him so we just brushed it off"

"Which case?"

"Actually it was one of yours L. The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases." L remained quiet for a moment and the whole of the hall exchanged glances

"That changes things completely, I only need co-operation from America and therefore I request that the investigation headquarters be in America. I also would like you to send me all the information you have on that case and its culprit" the synthetic voice said firmly

"Well of course the United States would be happy to co-operate with you L but what makes you so fixated on America?" the representative asked

"Because I think that our hacker has just found part of what he's been looking for"

* * *


	5. I am B

**London****, England**

Blythe sat in the rain sulking. He was miserable; he hadn't managed to find a single thing about Beyond Birthday and to make matters worse it was his 24th birthday too. He sat on the bench in a plain black hoodie and faded blue jeans in the rain staring at his face in a puddle. He didn't even have his hood up. "Blythe!" called out a female voice. Blythe looked up and saw a young woman, about his age walking towards him. He looked at the name floating above her head 'Nicola DeMort' it said. She was wearing a black lace mini skirt with black tights and boots and a black puffer jacket with a white fur trimmed hood. "Hi, it's me Niki. We met at the karaoke" she said to him

"Oh yeah you're Lisa's friend"

"Yeah what are you doing out here in the rain? You're getting all wet, you might get sick"

"It doesn't matter"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a bit down. It's my birthday today and I haven't got anyone to celebrate it with" he lied

"Do you want me to celebrate it with you?" Nicola asked leaning down. He looked at her she was pretty. He liked her eyes they were a lovely green with black eye-liner around them. He smiled slightly and jumped up off the bench. "That would be great. We'll have dinner at my place".

That evening Blythe was cooking. While he was cooking he was thinking. _Hmm maybe I will have to dig a little deeper into L. The last case he worked on was the Kira case, I'll start there _he thought. Just then the bell of his apartment rang. His big dark eyes lit up. "She's here!" he rushed to the door almost tripping over himself. Blythe was a bit of a klutz sometimes. He slowly opened the door to see Nicola standing there with a cake. "Happy birthday Blythe, I'm sorry I'm early. I'm really bad with times. I made you a birthday cake" she giggled and held out the cake

"Not at all. Please come in and make yourself at home. Thank you very much for the cake" he smiled as she came in and took off her jacket. She looked so much prettier with it off. She had a long cascade of brown hair and she wore a mesh top with crosses on it. He wanted to touch her but couldn't he just froze. "I'm just finishing the cooking" he said. She hung her jacket up and wondered around the little apartment and went into Blythe's bedroom. It was strangely clean for a guy it was a nice room. She walked up to his computer desk and reached out for the photo of Beyond Birthday. She stared at it. "That's my dad" Blythe said and gave Nicola a fright. "I'm sorry did I scare you" he said walking slowly towards her. She nodded and smiled. "A little bit" she looked at the photo again. "You two look very alike. You must be close"

"He's dead" Blythe said plainly. "I never knew him. He was killed by Kira."

"Kira? So he was…"

"A convict? Yes, he was done for murder by L and sent to an asylum. They say he was mad but he wasn't, he was a genius!" Blythe had to choke back tears

"Your poor father" she said shaking her head

"What?" Blythe was quite astonished by her reaction

"Look at him. In this photo he has no expression on his face. It's emotionless but if you look deep into his eyes all you see is pain. As it is said the eyes are the windows to the soul" she turned to Blythe and looked into his eyes, his pupils were always so big that it looked like he had black eyes even though they were actually grey. "You have the same look in your eyes Blythe" Blythe stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked firmly

"Blythe, we are all mad it is just to what extents are we mad. There is no true 'sanity' its all down to perspective. What one person would see as madness another person would see as genius. What one person would see as insanity another would see as normality" Blythe gazed at her with his big dark eyes, she wasn't an ordinary girl. An ordinary girl would've run for the hills when they heard they were in the same apartment as the son of a murderer but she showed no fear, she understood. He started to think _why was my father in pain? It was because of L. Not because of the fact he was arrested it was because L beat him. Now I am in pain because of L. It hasn't finished, the battle between L & BB is still on_. "Blythe?" Nicola said. "Is something wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" she asked. Blythe shook his head. "No you didn't. Come on lets go have dinner and some of that yummy looking cake of yours".

The following day Blythe felt a lot better after having dinner with Niki and started to go ahead with his search for L. He sat at his computer looking for information about the Kira case. This time he decided to hack into records undetected. Eventually he managed to track down something interesting. Towards the end of Kira's reign there were two organisations hunting him. L and the SPK. L was apparently based in Japan and the SPK were based in the USA. He looked up who Kira was. "Light Yagami was primary suspect but never convicted as he died before trial" he read out. "Wait, Light Yagami was also working on the case in Japan. That means he was posing as L. That means L is dead. Our current L is just his heir" Blythe smiled to himself. _This is getting interesting_ he thought to himself and looked at the 'B.B.' on his wrist. "So logically L's heir must've been leader of the SPK. Let's see where you really came from L2" he said and continued to search.

* * *

**Washington****, America**

Near & Watari had arrived in America. They had arranged for their headquarters to be in an apartment. Near lay in the middle of the floor playing with a colouring book while Watari set up the computers. The television was on but neither of them were watching it. "Our hacker has been quiet recently L. What do you think he's doing?" asked Watari. Near just lay colouring a picture of a detective. "I know what he's doing. He's trying to find more information about Beyond Birthday. Tell me Watari, what was Beyond like?"

"To be honest we were kind of glad to be rid of him. He was a very difficult child, very stubborn and arrogant. He was a very obsessive sociopath but he had this strange ability to know who everyone was even before being introduced. He had a brilliant mind; if things were different he would be a brilliant L" Near turned the page of his colouring book over. _It sounds like he was born with the shinigami eyes_ he thought to himself. Suddenly the TV started to flicker; it flashed on and off and made white noise it was quite creepy. "Watari what's wrong with the TV?" Near asked. The TV continued to flicker and make more white noise but suddenly a picture appeared it was a black screen with a white L in Old English font in the middle of it but some red marks, like blood had been smeared onto it to form a 'B' in Old English font. The picture stayed on the screen. _It's the hacker he's finally getting into contact with me _Near thought and started twirling his hair. Then there was a voice coming from the TV it was synthetic.

"Hello L I am B" said the digital voice. "I want to play a game. This is only being broadcast in America so if you are watching this now it means you have been following my clues correctly. Odd as it may seem L you and I have a few things in common. We are both Kira haters but more importantly we are both heirs to geniuses the only difference is you are the heir to a very well respected genius and I am not." Near continued to twirl his hair _how does he know I'm L's heir?_ He wondered. "My game is simple. It's a bit like Hide & Seek, which of us will find the other first. I don't want to commit any crimes and so far I haven't but I will if I have to. Now here's your chance to get the best of me. So come on L lets see what you've got!"

The voice stopped and the TV snapped back to its regular channel. Near slowly stood up and walked over to Watari. "I'm going to need a few extra hands with this, I need to make a call" Near said and picked up his headset which was connected to the voice masker. He picked up a phone, dialled a number and waited.


	6. Hide & Seek

**New York City****, America**

Stephen Gevanni sat at home. It was his day off and he was enjoying looking over his collection of ships in bottles. Then his mobile started ringing. He walked over to it 'Withheld' it said. Stephen debated in his mind whether to answer it or not it was his day off after all. In the end he figured it must be important and answered. "Hello?"

"Gevanni its L" said the robotic voice. The black haired man gasped.

"It's been a while L. What can I do for you?" he got right down to business

"Where you watching TV 15 minuets ago?"

"No what's happened?"

"Well our hacker has revealed himself. He is calling himself 'B' and I need you to help me find him before he finds me. As we've worked together before I am aware of your capabilities and I can trust you. Will you help me?" Gevanni thought for a minuet. He trusted L and to know that L had such faith in him was a major compliment. "Yes L I'll help you" he said

"I knew I could rely on you. You are in New York am I right?"

"Yes that's right"

"I need you to travel to Washington ASAP. Watari will meet you there and bring you to me. I'll see you soon" L said and hung up.

* * *

**Washington****, America**

Two days later Gevanni arrived in Washington. He stood outside the station looking for Watari. When a man came up to him. "Stephen Gevanni?" he asked. Gevanni looked at the man. "Yes that's me" he finally said

"I'm Watari. I'm meant to take you to L" said Watari and gestured him to follow him. The two men walked to a big black car. Gevanni felt slightly nervous it had been so long since he last saw Near. _Should I call him Near or L_ he wondered. When they reached the apartment that they were using as headquarters Gevanni walked in to see Near sitting in the middle of the floor doing a jigsaw. "Welcome Gevanni. I'm pleased to see you" he said turning his head slightly. "Watari please leave us and monitor things from your post" Watari nodded his head and walked out leaving Gevanni and Near by themselves. "Its good to see you L" said Gevanni

"Gevanni you know me as Near and so you may address me as Near if you wish. You will be the only member of the SPK I will be calling back. As it is I am bending the rules of the game by asking you here" Near said shuffling around so he could look right at Gevanni. "You see Gevanni you're very good at tracking people and I need you to help me find B. I have a basic idea of who he might be but I need your help in finding him"

"Excuse me Near but what did you mean when you said that you are bending the rules of the game?" asked Gevanni

"B is testing me. He wants to be the first to find me and he wants me to find him. He expects us to do it by ourselves though. To B this is a one-on-one game. I respect him for that but I need this to end as fast as possible."

"This B, is he the one who has been doing the hackings?" Near nodded

"Those were to get my attention. He really wants something else"

"What do you suppose that is?"

"I think he wants revenge. He hacked into a murder case solved by L and took information about its culprit, Beyond Birthday. Beyond Birthday was killed by Kira. He then on a broadcast he sent on the day I called you referred to himself as an 'heir'. I hope I am wrong about that though because someone who is seeking revenge could do very bad things, such horrible things. What's your opinion Gevanni?"

"B is obviously related to Beyond Birthday in some way. I think he wants to get back at L for arresting Beyond Birthday and subjecting him to Kira."

"Yes what's interesting though is Beyond Birthday had no recorded family. In fact he came from Wammys House which is were I came from. He was meant to be L's heir but ran away."

"So if B is related to Beyond Birthday he would have to be an illegitimate child"

"Correct. It's most likely that the two of them never met but B wanted to meet his father. He's never had a solid father figure and that has probably poisoned him mentally. We must also take into account that medically if B is the child of Beyond Birthday there is a chance he has inherited some of his father's psychosis. B very kindly in his broadcast mentioned that he had not committed any crimes which is a clue"

"Do you think he meant it to be a clue Near?" Near nodded and looked up at Gevanni

"Absolutely, B is far too careful and intelligent to have said something like that if he didn't want me to know"

"So this is part of his game. He wants to be found. He's a legal hacker and said it to narrow the search down"

"Yes what's more is he knows I'm L's heir" Gevanni looked shocked. "How could he possibly know that? L's death was kept completely hidden"

"My theory is he couldn't find me and so he decided to go through my cases to find clues. The obvious start would be the Kira case. He must've found that the Japanese task force was lead by L, concluded from Light Yagami being on the task force and also being Kira that he was posing as L. There is a high chance that he studied up on Light just to be sure that he had the capability to be L. Now that Light Yagami is dead and yet L is still allegedly alive B has come to conclude that I am only L's heir" Near explained

"If that's true then B is brilliant" said Gevanni thinking. Near nodded but didn't say anything. "So B has narrowed the search down for us by informing us that he is a legal hacker. That means we need to compile a list of all legal hackers. We'll need to look for ones who have the highest intelligence, uncertain family backgrounds and possibly B as their initials" Gevanni said and took a seat at one of the computers. "I'll start work on it now"

"Thank you Gevanni. I can't help but feel he's making this too easy though. I know he doesn't underestimate me but something's not quite right." _Maybe he knows who I am already and just wants me to catch up with him _thought Near.

* * *

**Winchester****, England**

"Wammys House" Blythe stood at the gates looking in. He held onto the bars like he was in a cage. "So this is where my dad grew up. All that digging has been worth it. So Quillsh Wammy your orphanage was expected to make my daddy the next L" Blythe looked at all the children running about. He picked up his bag opened the gate and reluctantly stepped through. Some of the children stopped playing and looked at him standing in his black baggy jeans and studded belt, he wore a black & white stripped hooded top the sleeves were too long and so only the tips of his fingers could be seen. It was clear that they'd never seen anyone that dressed like that before. Blythe brushed a stray part of his black fringe out of the way and started to walk towards the building his _My Chemical Romance _bag banging against his leg. He didn't look at anyone he just kept walking. Eventually a little blonde girl in a white frilly dress came up to him and grabbed his sleeve, he flinched. "Who are you? And where are you going?" she asked him

"Oh I need to talk to the head teacher do you know where he is?" Blythe answered. The little blonde girl nodded. "Come with me" she said and led him into the building. There was a long hallway to walk down. Blythe felt very uncomfortable, almost scared inside Wammys House. The girl led him to a large mahogany door and knocked on it. "This is his office" she said but Blythe just stayed quiet eventually a man called from inside and the little girl lead Blythe in. "Harold, this man says he needs to see you". The man looked up from his desk Blythe tilted his head slightly and looked at his name 'Harrison Torin' Blythe came to the conclusion that people here must use aliases. "Alright thank you Lucy" Harold said and the little girl ran off. "So how can I help you?" Harold asked. Blythe sat down and stared at Harold for a minuet.

"I'm looking for some information about someone who used to live here" he said

"I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to give any details of our children out"

"Oh he's not a child he used to live here some years ago his name was Beyond Birthday" Harold's face went white almost as white as Blythe's. Blythe casually turned his head and looked at the computer on the desk. On the back of the computer was a series of numbers and letters. Blythe started to memorise them. He had a very good memory so it would be easy.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not allowed to reveal any information about him" Blythe's face dropped

"Is there nothing you can tell me?" he pleaded. Harold just shook his head Blythe unfurled his legs and stood up; he sighed and started to walk out. "I guess I'll be going then. I'll see myself out" he said slumping and looking miserable but secretly repeating over in his head the code he had seen on the back of the computer. "I'm sorry sir" Harold called to him. Blythe didn't even look at him though he just left Wammys House looking sulky. _There's a high chance that he's going to get in contact with L to inform him of my visit. I have to hurry_ Blythe thought.

* * *

**London****, England**

Blythe ran into his apartment straight into his bedroom and sat at his computer. He entered the code he saw on the Wammy House computer into his computer. A search began. "Come on hurry up you bastard" Blythe growled biting his bottom lip. The search list continued to run down the page until finally one code was selected. "Thank you" said Blythe he clicked on the code and started searching through it. All the files were protected though and had Computer Worms attached to them so if they were tampered with it would automatically delete every bit of information. "Very clever, Wammy. You fucking prat" Blythe laughed hysterically. "You think that'll stop me? Ha! I'm going to win the game and nothing you do will stop me" he continued to laugh and switched on another computer. This one he would use to send out a special form of computer virus he had invented that would neutralise the protection system undetected, the files would then be accessible to him but to any other hacker and to the Wammy House computer users they would still seem protected. The only risk was that the Wammy computer would sense it was a virus and delete the information anyway but that was a risk Blythe was willing to take. The bug had a lot of trouble neutralising the computers protection. "Hmm quite a tough security system for an orphanage. What are you hiding?" Blythe smiled clutching onto his knees. He was starting to get a bit worried now. What if the program didn't work all the data would be deleted. _No I mustn't think like that or it will happen_. Eventually the Wammy computer gave in. "YES! In your face L" shouted Blythe and started clapping he browsed through the records. He finally found something interesting. There was a list of the Wammy House children. The top of the list was Near. Blythe looked at Near's photo and read the name above his head 'Nate River' he sneered. "That's L? a freaky little albino kid? Are they taking the piss?" he shook his head then started to softly giggle which turned into uncontrollable laughter. He bit his finger and smiled insanely. "How nice of them they've even let me know where you are Near, Washington DC." He reached for his mobile. "Hi Mr Princeton, I'm gonna be arranging a meeting with one of our clients in Washington……really just a curtsy visit…...Colby…..I don't know yet I just thought I'd let you know that I'll be heading off to America soon…...yeah I'll fill you in tomorrow. Bye" Blythe hung up and smiled. He picked up a knife that was lying on a plate next to him and walked over to his mirror. He started to play with the knife, stroking the blade and staring at himself smiling. "See you real soon L or should I say Nate River" he said under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: From this point onwards Blythe's going to start becoming more psychotic.**

**Please review**


	7. Dreams

**London****, England**

Blythe looked over the gate into the playground. He stood watching all the children running around and playing with their parents laughing. He was looking at a boy on the swings. He was being pushed by his dad and giggling. "Higher daddy! Push me higher!" he called out his naturally black hair hid his face. His father smiled and continued to push him he was very pale and skinny, he had scruffy black hair and dark circles under his eyes. Blythe watched the two of them he felt empty even though he was smiling. Suddenly the man flinched and fell down. He started to cry out in pain and spasm. The boy on the swing started screaming. "DADDY!!" Blythe started to bash against the gate trying to get in but it wouldn't open. "Hey somebody help him" he shouted to all the other parents who just took one glance at the twitching man and carried on playing with their children. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Fucking help him!" Blythe scrambled over the gate and ran to the man; his son was sitting next to him crying. By the time Blythe ran across the playground the man had just taken his final breath, he'd stopped twitching and his body had gone into rigor mortis. His face was distorted and frozen. The little boy was grasping onto him crying. Blythe stared down at the little boy clutching onto the corpse that was his father. Blythe knelt next to the sobbing boy. The boy slowly looked up at him and Blythe gasped, the boy looked exactly like him except with bright red eyes.

Blythe quickly sat up in bed and looked at the clock. He was breathing heavily. _It was just a nightmare_ he thought. The look on that mans face was implanted in his mind. Blythe turned and started to get out of bed he was shaking and found it hard to stand straight. He turned his head towards the mirror on the wall and stared at himself, he was covered in blood. All over his face and clothes were smears of blood he looked over himself. It wasn't his blood he ran out his bedroom and looked around he screamed; the place was covered in blood and three corpses were in the room. One was a man choked to death with a rope, another was a little girl who looked about 13 with her skull smashed in and the third was a middle aged woman with one arm and one leg hacked off. Standing in another corner of the room was a pale, scruffy man who was so thin he looked undernourished, Blythe recognised him immediately it was Beyond Birthday. He too was covered in blood he smiled at Blythe. "I'm not a bad man Blythe but I do bad things, very bad things, such horrible things" he said gesturing to the contents of the room. "I deserve to be rotting six-foot underground"

"No! no you don't." Blythe shouted

"I'm proud to have you as my son. If you really want to avenge me and make me happy don't make the same mistakes I did" Beyond smiled and started to fade away into darkness

"Dad wait!" Blythe called out reaching for him

***BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP***

Blythe's eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm clock. He was covered in a cold sweat, shaking and tears were dripping down his face. _Am I asleep or awake now?_ He wondered. He rolled over and fell out of bed he felt the ground and he felt the pain. He sighed with relief _I'm awake_. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was just the same as he normally was no blood, nothing. Blythe walked into the kitchen area and poured himself some cereal. He slowly ate it thinking about his dream. He looked at the clock on the wall. "7 o'clock. I've still got a while before I have to go to the airport" he said to himself. He looked at his bags which were lined up next to the door in an orderly fashion. Blythe wasn't sure how long he was going to be in the USA so he told his boss that while he was there he'd probably visit some of the investors. Mr Princeton didn't argue with Blythe anymore. Blythe idly walked into his bedroom to get dressed he put on a pair of black combat trousers with his studded belt and a black & red _Bullet for My Valentine_ t-shirt. Blythe picked up a black note book off of his desk. That was his diary it had the dates and times of all the meetings he had arranged after all he had a feeling that Mr Princeton would call up the investors and clients to check if he did actually have meetings with them. Blythe sat in front of the TV playing Resident Evil 5 on the PS3. When he reached the save point he turned to the clock again. "I should start making a move" he said to himself switching off the console. He picked up the phone and called for a cab to take him to the airport.

* * *

**Washington****, America**

Gevanni and Near had been running through the records of legal hackers. Watari had been monitoring any hackings from another apartment. "Near this list of hackers is way too long we need something to help narrow down the search". Near was playing with a rubrics cube. "The hacker probably travels quite a lot so try narrowing the search to the top 5 biggest companies" said Near. Gevanni scanned through them. "Ok, the largest one is Ouroboros Corporation in England then CyberNet in Japan, Xenocore which is also in Japan, Metrocom in America and then there's Jumper Ltd which is also in America"

"Alright search through those companies hackers and see what you can find. Start with Ouroboros" Near said climbing onto a chair so he could get a good view of the records. Near twirled his hair. "Gevanni could you put the employees into an order of their capabilities. I have a feeling that our guy will be one of the top hackers." Gevanni changed the order of them and Blythe appeared top of the list. Near perked up "B" he pointed. "That's B. We will have to check the other companies but for now he's our prime suspect" Gevanni looked at the record

"Blythe Burton. Aged 24, height 6'1, lives in London, works as a Computer & Internet Tester and just recently became the Head of Relations" he read out loud. _That would mean he has to travel a lot this guy has to be B _Near thought. "Gevanni please do a background check on Blythe Burton"

"Alright Near".

* * *

Blythe had finally arrived in Washington DC. He casually went through the baggage check and walked towards the exit. The airport was busy as always and there was a lot of hustle and bustle. He got knocked about a bit but eventually managed to reach the exit. He hailed a cab when he got outside. "St. Gregory Hotel, please" he said

"Right Mac" said the driver he was an old man and he stank of cigarettes. Blythe didn't like being called 'Mac' it made him cringe. He sat silently trying to figure out how to track Near down. _I'll probably have to do some workings in the underground but to do that I'll need alternative ID_ he figured. He was aware that since his broadcast Near probably knew who he was so he'd have to be careful and move hotels every couple of days. Blythe had already compiled a list of the hotels in Washington he would be staying at. He read through his diary and checked his meetings. He had his meeting with Colby the next day so he figured he'd start after that meeting. The taxi pulled up outside the hotel. "How much do I owe you?" asked Blythe reaching for his wallet

"That'd be $5 Mac" said the driver. Blythe cringed again and he didn't want to go too near the man in case he got sick from the smell of smoke. He was in downtown so it should be easy to find someone who knows something he thought as he walked to his room after checking in. When he got into the room he took out his laptop and browsed the file on Near he had found on the Wammy computer. _How will I find him?_ He wondered. Blythe knew that the first thing he'd need to do was get a false identity so it wasn't easy to track him. He watched the file and found Watari 'Roger Ruvie' was floating above his head. _If I find him then I'll be able to find Near _he smiled.

* * *

Gevanni finished the search. Near was sitting next to him playing with a bunch of toy cars. He looked up at Gevanni. "Anything interesting?"

"Well he was born in Los Angeles but he and his mother moved back to England shortly after his birth. His biological mother died when he was 4 and his biological father is unknown. He was adopted by Mary & Joe Kenwell. I've contacted them."

"An unknown father eh? What about education?"

"Apparently he's been top at everything even when he was a child. He has top degrees in IT, law, mathematics and psychology"

"So he's highly intelligent. Any medical conditions?"

"The most serious thing he's had was food poisoning. He does have chronic insomnia which he's had since he was a child and is often suffers from night terrors and nightmares. His average sleep is about 5-6 hours" Near started to twirl his hair. _That could be a symptom of something more_ he thought.

"Any convictions or anti-social behaviour?"

"Nope he's an upstanding citizen. He's never even returned a library book late or gotten in a fight in the school playground."

"Gevanni there is a 95% chance of this man being B. He even looks like him. See if you can find where he is right now"

* * *

Blythe stepped out the shower he had another night terror and had been sweating. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked to the mirror. He stared at himself his black choppy hair was still dripping over his scrawny body. _I look anorexic right now_ he thought and started to laugh. He was just trying to take his mind off his night terror so he could go back to sleep. He plonked another towel on his head and started to dry his hair. After he'd put his pyjama trousers back on he headed to the computer to check his messages. _Near has probably been doing a back ground check on me by now, he knows who I am _he thought. "All I have to do is find out where you are but that won't take long. After all you can find anything if you know where to look" he said to himself while writing an email. He looked down at the grim reaper tattoo on his left arm and smiled.

The next thing he knew he was laying on the bed, it was light outside and his alarm was beeping. He'd fallen asleep and didn't realise it. He reached out to stop the beeping alarm and got off the bed. He had a meeting today and so he had to get ready for that. He put on a black suit he had laid out and packed up his laptop. First of all he would have breakfast. Blythe sat in silence eating the bowl of strawberries he was having for breakfast. He kept checking the time on his mobile; he needed to be on time for his meeting. Blythe stood up and left the dining room he was calm on the outside but inside he was thinking, calculating and planning his next move. He had his iPod in but he wasn't listening to it. He was just a shell like a walking, talking dead person. All he did was map out his movements and form his plans all the way to his meeting.


	8. Psychosis

**Washington****, America**

Blythe stood in the street in some manky old hoodie and jeans watching the people, it was around midnight. He needed an alternative identification so it wouldn't be as easy to find him. The only way he'd be able to do it would be to 'borrow' someone else's. Blythe saw a man who looked about his age he started to follow him keeping a safe distance. The man turned down a side road. _Good, nice and quiet, no witnesses_ Blythe thought. The man carried on walking completely oblivious to the fact Blythe was creeping up on him. Blythe lurked in the shadows. He had a small bag with him. He opened it quietly and took out a hockey mask. The man stopped at a car and got out his keys ***TH-WACK*** the man dropped to the ground when Blythe hit him over the head with a rock. Some of the man's blood had splattered onto the mask. The man wasn't dead but severely concussed; he was twitching and coughing up blood. Blythe stood over the man smiling insanely underneath his mask. Blythe picked up the man and through him in the back seat of the car. Blythe took the drivers seat and started to drive. He wasn't sure where he was driving to but it had to be quite far out. The man in the back seat was crying. "W-where are you taking me?" he stuttered

"We're going for a ride" said Blythe putting on a fake accent and not looking at the man

"Are you going to kill me?" the man asked and started to cry

"I won't kill you unless I have to. Now keep quiet and close your eyes" Blythe said calmly. The man was shaking in the backseat. Blythe kept driving down the motorway eventually he drove off the road and parked in what was the middle of nowhere. Blythe looked around it was quiet. The man in the back whined. "Where are we?" he snivelled. Blythe turned around and wielded a Stanley knife in the man's face.

"I told you to keep quiet. I don't want to kill you but I will. Now 'Richard Thornton' give me your wallet."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Shut up and give me your wallet!" the man was shaking so much that he found it difficult to take out his wallet. Blythe knew that if he did go to the cops then he would mention that his 'kidnapper' knew his name. He handed it to Blythe who checked everything in it then put it in his pocket. "Good. How's your head feeling?" the man was quite surprised at this question. He'd just been hit over the head by a guy in a hockey mask.

"Uh it hurts" the man said nervously wiping some blood off his face. Blythe nodded

"Yeah it'll be like that for a while. Now this is what's gonna happen and if you do what I say you, your family and your friends will be safe but if you go to the police or anything then I will find them and take them apart piece by piece" Blythe was smiling like a Cheshire cat underneath his hockey mask the man shook like a leaf, tears were pouring down his face.

"I promise I won't tell anybody."

"I don't believe you. I think I'll have to take your tongue to be safe" said Blythe grabbing the man by the neck. Blythe was surprisingly strong considering how skinny he was. The man started to choke and Blythe let go of him. "Get out of the car" he ordered. The man was still concussed and wobbled; he would cough up blood now and again. "Now Richard. I will let you live but in return I want something from you other than your wallet"

"W-what?"

"I want you to put your hands behind your back" said Blythe taking out a rope the man did what he was told. Blythe bound and gagged the man and told him to sit down. "Well Richard this is where we say good-bye, remember if you go back on your word I'll go back on mine. I know where you live Richard, I know where you work, everything and I will kill you and your loved ones if you go to the police. Nod if you understand" the man nodded. Blythe walked up to the car and lit a match. He casually flung the match into the car and watched it set ablaze. He walked away from the car and picked up his bag. He turned one last time to the man. "Oh, by the way. That flame is gonna hit the fuel tank soon so you might wanna crawl over there. The man franticly crawled away just as the car exploded. He opened his eyes and Blythe had disappeared.

It was about 3:30 in the morning by the time Blythe got back to the hotel he was dressed differently. He had to burn everything he had been wearing and bury it so he'd taken a spare change of clothes. He had to hitch hike back. It wasn't convenient but he had to destroy all evidence. It was unlikely that the man would tell the cops but if he did it didn't matter since Blythe had his hood up so his hair wasn't showing, was masked, had destroyed everything he'd touched and he'd even put on a fake voice. _Doesn't matter now I got what I needed_ he smiled.

The next morning Blythe got up in a fabulous mood. He was checking out today and moving to a new hotel that was of course after breakfast…..strawberries again. The next hotel he went to was only a 3 star but he was only staying in it for a couple of days and then moving on. This hotel though was situated around the 'ghetto' area. He had been checking up on known UI's and private detectives in the area and gathered a few names. He didn't know what they looked like but since Blythe had the shinigami eyes it didn't matter. _I wonder why I have these eyes. Maybe I inherited them from dad_ he thought as he un-packed.

* * *

3 days later Near was sitting thinking and playing with some marbles. Just then Watari and Gevanni walked in. "Near! Watari & I managed to find some more information about Blythe Burton." Said Gevanni waving a file. Near reached out for the file and browsed through it. "More medical records?" he said

"Yes L but these weren't as easy to find. Somebody didn't want anybody to know some of this." Said Watari

"We actually had to hack into these ones" added Gevanni. Near read through them:

**NAME:** Blythe Burton

**D.O.B:** 29/05/1986

**GENDER:** Male

**MOTHER:** Jennifer Burton

**FATHER:** Unknown

**HEIGHT:** 6'1"

**HAIR:** Black

**EYES:** Grey

**ETENTICITY:** White British

**BIRTH PLACE:** All Saints Hospital, Los Angeles

**CURRENT LOCATION:** London, England

**DIAGNOSIS:** Patient suffers from chronic insomnia with persistent nightmares & night terrors, depression, self-harming/suicide attempts, obsessions, Cluster B personality disorders (dramatic, emotional, erratic disorders) and psychosis.

**MEDICATION:** Sertraline 150mg

**NOTES:** The patient has responded badly to the insomnia medication and continues to have nightmares & night terrors; we have taken him off this medication. The Sertraline has stopped his self-harming and suicide attempts. We are worried about his personality disorders and psychosis. At this point his psychosis is mild. He struggles to come to terms with reality. His moods, obsessions and behaviour have become more chaotic and unstable. An example of his loss of reality is his claims to be able to see people's names and 'life span'. We are still puzzled by his extremely high intelligence even with his mental state.

**PLAN:** Will be put on anti-psychotic drugs if psychosis starts to progress.

Near looked over the records. He started to twirl his white hair. "What do you think L?" asked Watari

"I think that Blythe Burton is definitely B. No, I know that he is B. I also think that the medical records Gevanni and I found originally are fake. This sounds a lot more like the B we know" he threw the file on the ground. "B will now be somewhere in Washington. Have you been able to find him yet?"

"No, we've tried all the hotels but it's like finding a needle in a hay stack. Although I have a feeling that he might've hacked into the hotels system and deleted his data" said Gevanni

"I agree. May I ask how did you find B's real records?"

"It wasn't easy we actually had to dig deep into the records itself. You see he couldn't completely delete his medical records….." answered Watari

"So he pasted a fake medical record over them to hide it. How clever of him." Interrupted Near. He dropped one of the marbles into the big marble rollercoaster. Near played with his hair while watching the marbles rolling down the slide of the rollercoaster. He picked up Blythe's photo from the medical record and looked at it. "What's wrong Near?" asked Gevanni

"He's a dead ringer for Beyond Birthday. There really is no need to look for him since he will find us eventually. I have a feeling that B might've hacked into the Wammys House computer. If he has he will know what Watari and I look like and will try to find us. So Watari I will need you to stay away from here until the game has ended."

"What do you mean?" asked Watari

"B hasn't committed any crimes and if he has he wasn't aware of it most likely due to his mental state. He doesn't like crime. He made that clear on his broadcast when he said he was a Kira hater and by the fact he got highest marks in law. I think when he finds me he will see that as his victory and then that'll be the end of it"

"That would be the end of it? He's crazy" commented Gevanni. Near shook his head

"No Gevanni he's brilliant. This is to show how brilliant he is. He wants just what his father wanted. He wants to surpass L. He's doing it in a different way to how his father did it though. Beyond Birthday wanted to make a case that L could not solve and failed. B wants to find L before L finds B. That's his way of surpassing L and that's why he calls himself Beyond Birthday's heir. I admire him"

Watari and Gevanni left the headquarters apartment idly. Not even noticing the shady man that had been watching that apartment. The man took out his mobile and dialled a number. "Hi is that Richard Thornton?....it is ok good…..I'm just calling to let you know. I've found him."

* * *

**A/N: When a person has symptoms from more than one type of personality disorder they are put into whats called 'clusters'. Cluster B personality disorder consists of: Anti-social personality disorder, Borderline personality disorder, Histrionic personality disorder and Narcissistic personality disorder. **

**Next chapter coming soon. Please review.**


	9. Game Over

**The final chapter in story. The game has almost ended and the victor will be revealed.**

* * *

**Washington****, America**

Blythe stood outside Near's headquarters, he'd just finished the last meeting he'd supposed to have on this trip. _I'm almost there it's so close I can taste it. Look at me daddy. It's all for you.  
_The black haired man slinked away from the building. He had been watching it for two days. Watari & Gevanni hadn't returned. Blythe figured they must've guessed that he would start following them. He went back to the hotel he was staying in. He sat on the bed and started to see things. His vision was of him digging a hole but not just any hole, a grave. He was snarling insanely as he dug the hole. Then he picked up a body. A pale white body with red stains on it and bound in ropes and gagged. He threw the body in the whole and started to put the earth back. The body he'd just thrown in the grave though was still moving and squirming, he was burying him alive! As the grave filled up more and more the body started to disappear into nothingness. The look of fear in the albino boy's eyes was intense. He looked as if he was face-to-face with death itself. Blythe was overwhelmed by this thought he burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. He couldn't control himself he just laughed insanely. Eventually he managed to get control of himself and turned to his laptop. "I just need to make a few adjustments for tonight, I've got something REAL special for you L" he sniggered.

* * *

Near was getting worried. He knew that B was after him and he knew that he was drawing in close. Near had been checking the hotel listings trying desperately to find him before he found Near. Eventually Near gave up he flopped into the middle of the floor and played with his robots. "He's going to win. He has to, I can't do anymore" he shook his head. "It's not disrespectful to L's memory. B hasn't committed any crimes. This is all a stupid, pointless game". He wasn't sure what B would do to him. He did all he could he even had a new security system put in. _Maybe I should do one more search just for all time sake_ thought Near and took his robots over to the computer desk. He sat scanning the names. _Maybe he hasn't been deleting his files he's just been changing them_. He leaned over to the microphone. "Watari, I think that B has been changing the files at hotels instead of deleting them….Watari?" Near noticed his message wasn't getting through. It was broken. _He's here_ Near thought. He started to shiver, what was going to happen? He switched on the CCTV cameras; they were all black or fuzzy. **"Oh God! He's coming up here!"** Near screeched. This was the first time he had ever shown genuine fear. Even when Mello had a gun to him. At least with Mello, Near had people with him this time he was alone. This was the first time Near felt fear. He felt sick. He reached out to one of the computer panels and pressed an 'Alert' button. "Please God, make this work" he said. Hoping to high heaven that that button wasn't broken.

Then he started to hear banging on the door. Near clenched one of his robots and hugged it close to him. The banging continued. It was getting louder and harder. Eventually the door gave way and flung open. In stepped a pale, severely skinny man with bare feet wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved plain white top with red stains on it dragging an axe. His black, choppy hair was messy and his big dark rimmed eyes held so much anger. His pupils were so big that it made the whole of his eyes look black with a fine layer of grey around them. He slammed the door shut and smiled cruelly. He had the type of look on his face that a starving jackal would have when it saw a dead carcass. B locked the door. **Near was trapped!** B walked up to the computers and smashed them all with the axe he was carrying. Near cringed and shook like a leaf. He was on the verge of crying. B suddenly stopped smashing everything and turned to Near. The look in his eyes was like that of a rabid dog.

**"HERE'S B.B.!!"** he said in a voice that you would only hope to hear in your nightmares. Near stayed quiet wondering if B was going to cut of his head with the axe but B just dropped it. "Good to see you L" he said coldly.

"Is that b-blood on your shirt?" Near spluttered. B let out an insane cackle

"Since I am the son of a serial murderer I thought it only appropriate I should look the part. Don't worry though 'Nate River'. It's only dye" he said. _How does he know my real name?_ Near wondered shaking. "I've waited a long time for this Nate actually I'll call you Near, yes that's how you've been known most of your life"

"What do you want?" asked Near dreading the answer

"I just want to enjoy this. B has finally beaten L. The only thing left is the final curtain"

"Yes B you've won" said Near hoping that if he said that B would go away

"Under the circumstances you can call me Blythe" he said slowly pacing around Near like an animal stalking its prey. "I've got to hand it to you Near. It wasn't easy to find you" he said. "You kept yourself well hidden. The only way I managed to hack into the Wammys House computer was to release a home made virus into it. Don't worry I cleared it out once I finished with it but Bravo anyway" he said sarcastically and started clapping

"Blythe I'm sorry for what happened to Beyond Birthday but……"

"Shhh, you're gonna have to repeat that" said Blythe as if to say to Near. _Shut the fuck up!_

"You and I have so much in common. You went to Wammys House, you were an orphan. The same as me. Only you had a father figure. You had L. I had nobody. I knew I did have someone, I knew I had a dad. Only I never got to meet my daddy and I never will be able to" he quickly turned his head to Near and stared coldly at him. "You wanna know something cruel? The only time I've ever seen my father is in a mug shot. A FUCKING MUG SHOT!!" he screamed, a tear fell down Blythe's cheek. "Can you imagine what that's like? Can you even bare to?" he said quietly

"No Blythe I can't" said Near he was starting to feel sorry for Blythe. At least Near had a father. Ok he didn't see him but he knew he was there and he also had L as his father figure but Blythe had nobody. No real family just a fake one who took pity on him when he was in the orphanage. All these years this had been eating away inside of Blythe and poisoned him. Blythe suddenly started to laugh. The same insane laugh that Kira had done before he died.

"How fucked up is it that what L did to my father has done exactly the same to me?"

"…" Near didn't understand what he meant by that

"Beyond Birthday went insane because of all the stress, pressure and how he was treated in general at Wammys House. All because of L, all because they tried to make him L. L turned my father insane and now…..now L's done the same to me" he snarled. "That's what you think isn't it Nate River? I assume you've found my REAL health records" Near nodded and Blythe smiled.

"My genius has turned to madness but I can control it, you see?" he said Near just shivered in the corner of the room hugging his robot._ He's definitely not insane_ thought Near and he was right Blythe wasn't insane his hunt for revenge and obsession with L had gotten too much over the years and he had to get rid of it. That's what the end of the game would be. When Blythe let all the things go. In Blythe's eyes this game was all about reclaiming his birthright and Blythe felt his birthright was to do what his father wanted to do. Beat L.

Near was scared. _Where are Watari & Gevanni? _Near was silently praying that his distress call got through to them. Blythe smiled cruelly. "Waiting for your flunkies to save you? I fuckin' destroyed their car. The only way to get here is to either run or take public transport so they'll be a while. I was thinking of hitting them over the head until they fell asleep but I thought it would be a lot more fun this way" he chuckled

"Blythe let me just ask you one question" said Near trying to stall him

"Of course but don't think I don't know you are trying to stall me"

"Why avenge your father in this way?"

"My daddy wanted to beat L by making a crime that L could not solve. I don't want to commit crimes and I haven't. I want to surpass L by finding him alone. The world's greatest detective is found by the illegitimate son of a serial killing psychopath" Blythe turned to Near and drew out a gun. Near shrieked and shivered. "And now that Beyond Birthday's son Blythe Burton or B.B. has found L's heir Nate River or Near he must now kill him so justice prevails" he said cocking the pistol and aiming it at Near

"B.B. please this isn't justice" Near pleaded holding his robot close to him

"I'm sorry L but I must do this to end the game"

"Please, B.B. don't do this!"

"Sorry L. I've won and it's Game Over......for you" he said and pulled the trigger

***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Blythe kept pulling the trigger even after the gun was empty of ammo and he dropped it. There was a long silence broken only by the sound of the gun crashing on the floor. Blythe stumbled back, his legs gave way and he fell. Blythe sat in a heap on the floor with his head in hands and started to cry. His head was struggling to come to terms with what had happened and all he could do was cry. His eyes were bulging & red and he was almost blind with tears. It felt like all his problems had gone. Near opened his eyes still hugging his robot. "Blanks?" he said. Blythe suddenly put up his finger.  
"Shhh you are a corpse"

"Umm..."

"You have become a corpse. You can not speak. You are dead" he said with his head still in his hands. _I see, his brain is still trying to grasp all that's happened. It's getting rid of everything _Near realised. The two remained silent. Then Blythe took his head out of his hands and wiped away the tears.

"Blythe" said Near softly

"Yes" said Blythe calmly. He looked up at Near. His face had totally changed. It had gone from the face of an insane killer without a shred of humanity to the face of a poor lost child.

"Why did you use blanks? Why didn't you just kill me?" Blythe smiled at Near softly

"I told you Near. I don't want to commit a crime. Also I was born with the eyes which I inherited from Beyond Birthday so I can see your real name and life span and you have many years left before you die. There's also another reason but I think you can figure what that one is" He started to stand up just as Gevanni & Watari managed to kick the door in. "Near! Are you alright?!" yelled Gevanni and held a gun up at Blythe

"I'm fine Gevanni. Please put the gun down. He hasn't committed any crimes" Gevanni hesitated but eventually put away his gun. Blythe turned around and started to leave. "Where are you going?" said Gevanni blocking Blythe

"It's over now, the game has finished. I'm going home. To the place where I belong." He said Gevanni looked at Near who just nodded. Blythe walked out waving back to Near. "See you later…..L" he said as he left. Watari looked at Near who'd finally put down his robot. "I don't understand L. Why didn't he kill you?" asked Watari

"Because I'm not the L he wanted."

"Then what was the point of this?" asked Gevanni

"It was just something he had to do. Blythe wanted to avenge his father by surpassing L but L is dead so instead he surpassed L's heir. This was a battle between L & B.B.'s heirs and this time Beyond Birthday won. He can now let Beyond's memory Rest In Peace."

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**London****, England**

The pale, thin, choppy black-haired 24 year old sat on a bench in the park. Knees to his chest as usual. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of Death wearing a gothic cross on it and black Tripp pants along with his beloved studded belt. "Blythe!" called Nicola skipping down the road she was wearing plain black top with a big, thin black & purple striped hooded jacket on top, she had a cute black skull & cross bones skirt on and a pair of shiny black trainers with black & pink laces and her normal array of alternative jewellery. Blythe stood up and held out his arms for her

"Hey you" he said holding her close to him. He stroked her long brown hair. He kissed her forehead. Blythe had been so happy since his show down with Near. He'd been doing well at work, he had a beautiful girlfriend, he moved out of his small apartment into a much bigger and nicer apartment, he'd even found a new talent for Art & Music but most of all he had finally avenged his father's memory. Blythe held Niki's hand and the two of them started to walk down the path. They sat in a restaurant talking. "You know what B. Since you got back from Washington all those months ago I don't think I've ever once seen you miserable" said Niki taking a mouthful of her chicken. Blythe nodded.

"Yeah, there was just something on my mind and now I've finally managed to let it go. Now it's laid to rest."

"I'm glad, I like you a lot more now that you're happy. It's almost as if you're a different person" she said remembering how they first met. He was sitting out in the rain looking at his face in a puddle.

"Niki I'm so glad I met you. Not many people would be with someone with my background but you see through it. You're the one who makes my nightmares go away and my song take flight" he said and it was true. His nightmares & night terrors had finally gone after all these years. He still had trouble sleeping but not as much. He loved Niki and he knew that Niki loved him. Suddenly the sound of _The Music of the Night from The Phantom of the Opera _started playing on his mobile. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone 'Withheld' it said on it. "Just a minuet. I have to take this" he said Nicola nodded

"Hello"

"B.B. it's L"

"Oh hey there, it's been a while"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Yeah actually I'm on a date"

"Ok I'll be brief. I need your help on a case. There's been a big mass murder case in London which I've been following and I wondered if you'd help me solve it and catch the culprit."

"Of course, I'd love to help. Send me the information you have already and I'll be in touch"

"Thank you B.B. I'll email it to you right away. Bye"

"Bye" said Blythe and hung up. "Who was that?" asked Nicola, not that she really cared

"Just a call from an old friend. He needs me to help him out with some business" said Blythe

"Another one of your partners in crime?" Nicola joked

"Something like that" said Blythe smiling sweetly.


End file.
